


void eyes

by magicpaintbrush



Category: Awesome Land (Cartoon)
Genre: Depression, Homophobia, Internal homophobia, Kinfic, M/M, Mental Illness, Revenge (kinda), paintbrush makes a new friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:36:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicpaintbrush/pseuds/magicpaintbrush
Summary: "i'm gonna do something i'll never regret."gage ended up regretting it.





	1. revenge

most of us have been bullied or harassed at some point. 

for gage, that was most points.

he'd been constantly hurt and abused, put down for the things he liked or the way he acted.

even worse, it was by people he called friends. he constantly changed things about himself to be liked and in the end they hated him all the same.

it was a never-ending cycle, the only way out being death.

that's what it felt like, at least.

every day dragged on, every breath almost hurt as he waited for another day to be ruined by the only people he knew.

but he had a friend. jacob's magic paintbrush was more than a paintbrush, it was a person. they talked a lot, the two had a lot in common. gage seemed to be paintbrush's only company, paintbrush was the only one who didn't hurt gage. 

one day when they were talking, gage devised a plan.

 


	2. plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gage does the thing

paintbrush told him about this ritual he could do. he said it'd make gage a practical god. 

of course, gage believed him. he'd do anything to get back at his friends, so he planned to do the ritual.

he gathered the things he needed, which was just some herbs, candles and a source of fire. according to paintbrush he just needed to put the candles in a pattern, set the dried leaves on fire, and wait. 

so he did.

it was a solid minute before the fire turned completely red, eerily went out, and he passed out.

* * *

 

gage woke up in a completely black room, slumped on a chair.

he sat up and looked around. and suddenly, there was a voice.

"ah, sorry lad! i hope that wasn't painful!"

the voice was soon followed by a face as paintbrush came into view. he smiled.

"congratulations, you did it!"

gage squinted. "i don't feel any different. also, why am i here?"

paintbrush chuckled.

"well, you see, i didn't totally tell the truth. you do have powers now, just not... access to the outside world. at least not for long, anyway."

gage's jaw dropped.

"so i'm stuck here?!" he cried, tears welling up in his eyes.

"well, technically- please stop crying,- yes. you are."

the brunette sniffled.

 "this sucks, i shouldn't have done this!"

"you really shouldn't've. why would you trust a paintbrush, anyway? especially a paintbrush that's been used for manslaughter. poor choice, really."

paintbrush sighed. "well, welcome to my humble astral plane. feel free to make yourself at home, because that's what it is now!" 

he smiled ominously and walked away, and gage was alone again.


	3. home sweet home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha yeah bros...................

a week after gage landed himself in the astral plane, he figured out how to make a house.

he discovered that he could simply think about creating something, and it would be created within the void. so he did.

it was a small one, one bedroom, one bathroom. nothing too fancy, but enough for comfort.

almost an hour after he did, paintbrush came to see him. since gage had nothing else to do, he let the blonde in. 

"you seem to be adjusting quickly!" paintbrush chuckled, as he looked around. gage shifted awkwardly on his feet. 

"do you want to sit? feel free to, if you want to.. stay for a bit," the brunette murmured.

paintbrush raised an eyebrow.

"it almost sounds like you  _want_ me to," he mused, smiling slightly at gage's immediately flushed face. 

"i-i was just thinking we could, you know, talk! that's all!"

paintbrush waved a hand dismissively. "it's alright, lad. i was just teasing you, i'll stay."

gage sighed in relief as paintbrush sat on his couch. the chubby boy plopped down next to him and stretched.

"so, what do you wanna talk about?"

* * *

by the time paintbrush left, it had been several hours. gage had to admit, he enjoyed the other's company. it was very lonely here, considering it was just the two of them. 

the time had passed so quickly, gage didn't even realize it was so late. he glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost eleven, blinking at that realization. time flies, he thought. 

gage sighed, collapsed on his bed, and fell asleep. 


End file.
